


Candy & Roses

by Angel_Kim_Bap



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kim_Bap/pseuds/Angel_Kim_Bap
Summary: Seonghwa decided to surprise his childhood friend for Valentine's day
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Candy & Roses

_'Today is going to be a nice day,'_ thought Seonghwa as he put the finishing touches in his apartment. He walked to his door and give the room one more look around, smiling at his work, and made his way to his car.

It was Valentine's day and he was headed to his best friend's house to pick them up. He knew that they were having a sucky week and he wanted to do something to cheer them up.

He called them a few minutes into the ride.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm on my way to you. I got something for you so get ready."

"Wait, hold up. Like, right now?"

"Yep. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone before they could respond, chuckling at himself.

When he got to their place, they were standing outside, waiting with a curious look on their face. He gave them a hug and guided them to the car. They asked him where they were going but he kept saying that it was a surprise.

They arrived back to his place and got to his apartment. He turned the light on and posed dramatically. "Tada!" His friend definitely looked surprised. He had lined the ceiling with red streamers, a few red balloons were tied to the chairs and sofa, and some treats and confetti were on the table.

The two of them ate some candy before they decided to eat some pizza and put on a movie. Seonghwa laid his head on their lap and made himself comfortable. His friend laughed when they tried to go get something to drink and Seonghwa whined and held onto their waist, making them stay in place. 

They spent the rest of their day on the couch, lying on each other. In the middle of the night, Seonghwa got up to use the bathroom and came back to his friend grabbing the air in his direction. He chuckled and gave them a hug.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

They nodded, sleepily and he picked them up and placed them on his bed, covering them with his blanket. Before he could leave the room, they grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me." He stood there for a while before agreeing.

He grabbed a spare blanket and covered himself and laid next to them, holding their hand, making them smile. When morning came, they both woke up and took a separate shower before eating breakfast. Seonghwa noticed that they were blushing slightly and thought back to last night. He smiled and they shared an unspoken moment for the rest of the morning.


End file.
